swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Festive Cape/@comment-33335417-20180119204800/@comment-33335417-20180122050134
I will admit, it does sound like I'm triggered because I can't buy them. I could buy them if I want to, but I don't feel like wasting so many robux just to get a few buffs that are probably going to be pointless in the future. Judging by the fact so many people actually bought these so called gifts, Alex knows he can make a lot of money off of them (and yes, Roblox devs do get paid more if people spend robux on their game), so he'll most likely add more of these accessories with better buffs than the last ones and make them only available if you spend a ridiculous amount of robux on them. That's why I believe the ones out now will be pointless in the future. It's already happened to a lot of game companies and even a lot of Roblox games, so it's pretty clear that it will also happen with Sb2. A dev sees an oppurtunity to make even more money than they are already making (when they are already making plenty) and they abuse that oppurtunity, milking every cent out of their players' pockets as possible. My biggest problem with this is that the Roblox devs KNOW that a majority of their players are easily manipulated children who will beg their parents to buy them more robux just so they can buy that new gamepass or weapon or whatever the devs are offering with a price of robux and it's disgusting to think a lot of them are using that fact to their advantage. My sister literally begged ME to buy her more robux just so she could buy a hang glider on Work at a Pizza Place just because she knew I had the money from my job to do so. A HANG GLIDER! So OBVIOUSLY kids will see things like accessories that will boost their characters stats and freak out. Think about all of the poor parents who are struggling enough just to keep the electricity, the internet, the water, and the heat in their house running all while trying to put food on the table so their family can survive. If their child asks them for something like that and they have to say no, it breaks their hearts to see how devastated that child is. Then, that child will probably be naive and try to find different ways to get that item and will most likely get their account hacked, losing all of their progress that they already made on their favorite game. If you're response to that is "well, maybe the kid should actually go outside instead of staying on a computer all day," that's just being ignorant. Do you realize how many awful people there are out there? How many creeps could just run in and kidnap a child at any given time they don't have a guardian looking? Even for just a few seconds. It's too dangerous out there for kids to go outside and play. As for the topic of, "they can be traded," like I said, I don't have time to farm bosses hours on end just to get really good gear or a ridiculous amount of vel to give to some random person for a boost in stats and I'm sure a lot of other people don't as well. If you do and you're a teenager like I am... All I can really say is that you need to worry more about high school right now than just a video game... And if you're an adult... What the hell are you doing with your life? If you're just EXTREMELY lucky with drops (let's be honest though, the drop rates in Sb2 are beyond ridiculous), then good for you. You're one of the very few lucky ones. Now I'm finally done with my... essay, I guess. I just have a serious problem with Roblox devs manipulating kids like my sister just so they can get more money that they don't even really need because they make plenty. Some don't, but a lot of the very popular ones make beyond plenty of money and in the process, they make Roblox plenty of money. As I said before, the auras were enough. They didn't change anything except how your character looks so people who couldn't get them with robux didn't really want them all that much, but these accessories actually add something, so of course almost everyone wants them. They're complete game changers that only make player-killing a bigger issue than it already was before.